


И мотыльки летят легки

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Джон Уотсон – молодой врач, мечтатель и энтузиаст. В погоне за невероятным он прибывает в маленькую деревню, где, по слухам, двое братьев водят дружбу с лесными феями – и могут это доказать.Работа выполнена для команды "Дротики" для Большой игры-5бета - .Вещь не в себе





	И мотыльки летят легки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам истории про фей из Коттингли https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Феи_из_Коттингли

_И мотыльки летят легки  
на горечь ночника._

_Юлия Радина_

«Бучер Мидж» с ее западающим затвором. Четвертьпластиночная, стеклянные слайды в специальном лакированном ящичке прилагаются. Щелчок, с которым затвор едет вниз, похож за звук спускаемого курка.

Револьвер Веблей-Фосбери (с двойной фамилией, очень аристократично), обернутый в бархатную тряпицу, в нижнем ящике рабочего стола – тоже папина игрушка, как и камера. Но трогать его строжайше запрещено. И, разумеется, Майкрофт трогает все, что запрещено.

Он аккуратно извлекает слайды, один за другим. На них тончайшие метки, и Майкрофт разглядывает слайды на просвет, ловит в них фигуру брата, застывшего у окна.

– Шерлок, – зовет он недовольно, но Шерлок не оборачивается. От его дыхания все стекло запотело.

– Там внизу кэб.

В их жизни мало развлечений. В округе лишь фермерские дома и шахты, на много акров протянулся лес, и тихое течение жизни ничем не может быть нарушено. Адская скука и тягучие, долгие хороводы минут. Тысяча девятьсот семнадцатый, застывший в янтаре.

– Вышел человек, светлые волосы, – отчитывается Шерлок со своего наблюдательного поста. – Немного хромает. Звонит в дверь!

Внизу – глухой звук дверного звонка; сухие щелчки маминых каблуков.

– Думаешь, это друг мамы и папы? – Шерлок оборачивается, ерзает на подоконнике, болтает ногами. Кипучая энергия. Майкрофт аккуратно зачехляет камеру.

– В кэбе? – он позволяет Шерлоку самому постигнуть глупость его умозаключений. – Этот человек приехал из Лондона. Он врач, но здесь не за тем, чтобы искать пациентов. – Майкрофт вытирает слайды платком, складывает в темное нутро ящика. – Подумай хорошенько, и сам поймешь, как я понял.

Шерлок слушает вполуха. Развлекать его с годами становится все сложнее. Яростно болтая ногами, он смотрит на Майкрофта.

– Поиграем в пиратов? – предлагает без особой надежды. Майкрофт поднимается с ковра, на котором расположился, потягивается, поправляет подтяжки.

– Нет. Пойдем к ручью, – решает он.

Они все равно окажутся там так или иначе, поэтому Шерлок, в порядке исключения, не спорит.

 

***

 

Доктор Уотсон слышал о своей скромной персоне самые разные отзывы. Его называли «чудак», «простофиля» и даже «безумец». Что ж, если поиски необычного в этом мире и вера в необычное есть признак безумия, Джон был согласен с диагнозом.

Он приехал издалека, чтобы взглянуть на мальчиков и на их знаменитый ручей. Впрочем, в Лондоне об этих местах почти никто и не слышал. Маленькая деревенька между Шипли и Бингли: три улицы, фермы да угольная шахта, население не перевалит за тысячу человек. Дом Холмсов отыскать не составило труда. Самый богатый и красивый дом в этих местах: два этажа в викторианском стиле, остроконечная крыша и сад с ровными изумрудными лужайками. Обычно Джон робеет перед людьми такого сословия. Сам он квартируется у вдовы в Лондоне, не в лучшем его районе. Сейчас, впрочем, Джон отбросил в сторону все стеснения. Он готов проявить настойчивость.

– Не представляю, зачем вы потратили свое время, – заявляет миссис Холмс, красивая женщина с холодным взглядом. Она принимает Джона в солнечной гостиной, размешивает сахар в чае крохотной серебряной ложечкой. – Дети всегда что-нибудь сочиняют. Я бы не принимала всерьез всю эту историю.

Сложно сосчитать, сколько раз Джон слышал подобное. Чаще всего люди оказывались правы. Но теперь все иначе. Теперь Джон чувствует, что на верном пути. Его сердце колотится громче обычного, что-то внутри заставляет кровь быстрее течь по венам. Рука почти не дрожит.

Назовите это предчувствием.

– Я не потревожу вас и вашего супруга, – заверяет Джон самым располагающим своим тоном. – Ни в коем случае не доставлю хлопот мальчикам. Все, чего я хочу – только поговорить с ними. Задать некоторые вопросы.

– Они накормят вас сказками, лишь бы заполучить ваше внимание.

– А я готов им это внимание оказать.

– И все же не думаю, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее, – вздыхает миссис Холмс. Джон подается вперед, напряженный, полный надежды.

– Клянусь, я не причиню мальчикам ни малейшего вреда, – говорит он серьезно, и миссис Холмс впервые глядит ему прямо в глаза, она усмехается, вздернув уголки губ.

– Ох, милый доктор Уотсон… я беспокоюсь только за вас.

 

***

 

Русалки и другие водные твари, дриады и эльфы, лесные гномы, мистические создания… Это увлекло Джона еще в колледже, и затем он всегда был больше открыт к сверхъестественному, чем его скептически настроенные коллеги. Среди врачей считается дурным тоном верить во всяческого рода мистику: спиритические сеансы, пророчества, астрология… словно согласившись с существованием души, они мгновенно потеряют контроль над телом.

Доктор Уотсон не посещает гадалок и не двигает указатель по доске, но он доверяет своим снам, внимательно слушает истории о необычных явлениях, а еще он знает абсолютно точно: там, по ту сторону, что-то есть. Подстреленный в знойной жаре индийских джунглей, Джон лежал, истекая кровью, и золотое сияние поглощало его. А затем он увидел что-то – только мельком, на мгновение – и оно перевернуло его представление о мире.

Он обратился с просьбой о спасении и был спасен.

И вот теперь он путешествует по миру, собирая улики… доказательства.

 

***

 

– Итак, вы видели фей, – Джон внимательно разглядывает мальчиков, раскрыв перед собой записную книжку.

– Сначала расскажите про Лондон! – просит Шерлок. Джон усмехается.

– Что ты хочешь знать?

– На что это похоже – жить в таком огромном городе?

– Не слишком-то приятно, если честно, – Джон чертит что-то в блокноте. – Очень шумно и много хлопот. Всюду грязь. Часто случаются преступления…

– Ого… – восторженно выдыхает Шерлок, подпирая щеки кулаками. Майкрофт награждает его недовольным взглядом. Сам он сидит, чинно сложив руки и выпрямив спину, словно перед репетитором. Джон Уотсон не внушает особого трепета – состояние его брюк, мешки под глазами, тремор и неухоженные усы – но тем не менее кажется интересным человеком. Майкрофт раскрывает рот, чтобы прервать череду вопросов несносного братца:

– Вы ведь военный, мистер Уотсон? – спрашивает он. Этого достаточно. Заинтересованный взгляд, как голубая вспышка, как отражение далекого выстрела в тусклой радужке глаз.

– Откуда ты узнал?

– Он это понял. Он делает выводы, замечая всякие мелочи, – важно поясняет Шерлок. Хвалится старшим братом, пока Майкрофт скромно опускает ресницы.

– Всего лишь проявляю наблюдательность, – тянет он, разглядывая ногти. Этим летом веснушки покрыли все его тело, добрались даже до кончиков пальцев. К счастью, они почти незаметны. – Вы были солдатом и врачом, а теперь вы больше не практикуете. Это из-за вашей руки? Ранили в плечо, но боль отдает в ногу. И все-таки трость вы не носите. Она бы вам пригодилась: здесь очень болотистая местность, если собираетесь остаться, гулять не сможете, – будь здесь мамуля или отец, Майкрофт бы живо получил замечание. Он еще не научился держать язык за зубами, но лишь потому, что в доме слишком редко бывали чужаки, которых могут оскорбить его выводы. Доктор Уотсон не из таких. Он не выглядит оскорбленным. Скорее наоборот. На лице его проступает что-то похожее на восхищение.

– Мы видели фей у ручья, где обычно играем, – говорит Шерлок, и Уотсон переводит взгляд на него.

– Да… феи, – медленно повторяет он. – Потому я и приехал. Вы сможете мне их зарисовать? – он протягивает Шерлоку записную книжку, но прежде, чем маленькие цепкие ручонки братца коснутся ее, Майкрофт замечает:

– Мы можем их сфотографировать.

 

***

 

Джон располагается на постоялом дворе в Бингли. Его сбережения неудержимо тают, но Джон не осмелился бы злоупотреблять гостеприимством семьи Холмс. Хватит того, что он достаточно много времени проводит с мальчиками. Разумеется, сначала ему приходится выдержать обед, на котором мистер и миссис Холмс расспрашивают Джона о его исследованиях, планах и прочем. Обед оборачивается настоящей пыткой, когда речь заходит о политике, – Джон терпеть не может эти темы. В остальном Артур Холмс кажется приятным человеком, разве что поменьше бы дымил своей трубкой. Майкрофт сидит рядом с матерью и выглядит довольно вялым, а Шерлок без конца болтает ногами под столом, отчего тот слегка шатается, и все приборы позвякивают. Поймав взгляд мальчика, Джон подмигивает, и Шерлок неловко улыбается, показав кривые молочные зубы.

После обеда миссис Холмс велит мальчикам сыграть для гостя, и Джон наслаждается музыкальным дуэтом скрипки и флейты.

Он немного расспрашивает у жителей деревни о семействе Холмс. Узнает, что те всегда держатся особняком, ни с кем контактов не поддерживают, но слава о них идет, как о невероятно умных и богатых людях «со странностями». В чем именно странность, Джон добиться не может, но все повторяют одно и то же: это необычные люди.

– Себе на уме, – говорит хозяйка постоялого двора. – Маргарет Холмс, к примеру, состоит в католическом клубе, но я ни разу не видела, чтобы она посещала собрания. А ее муж работает в Лондоне и часто бывает в отъезде – за ним присылают огромный блестящий автомобиль. Говорят, Артур Холмс занимает важную должность, но кем именно он работает, никто не знает.

– А что насчет детей? – интересуется Джон.

– А что насчет них? Их никто толком не видел. Мальчики не ходят в школу, у них свой репетитор. И с другими детьми они не играют, все время вместе, вдвоем. Я считаю, в этом есть что-то нездоровое.

Джон собирает информацию для исследования. Он чувствует, что из этого получится хорошая история. И хотя изначально его интересовали только феи, со временем Джон понимает, что жаждет узнать как можно больше о Шерлоке и Майкрофте.

Так или иначе, он отправляется к ручью в первый же день своего прибытия. Бурные потоки воды несутся между каменистыми берегами, густая листва деревьев укрывает поляну тенью. Там холодно, пронзительный ветер заставляет Джона поежиться. Нога ноет, так что приходится опереться о камень. Конечно, трость бы здесь сослужила хорошую службу.

Джон замирает, прислушиваясь к плеску воды, к шуму ветра в ветвях.

– Если ты здесь, – тихо зовет он, – покажись…

Спустя долгие минуты отталкивается от камня и медленно бредет в сторону деревни.

 

***

 

На следующий день Майкрофт показывает снимки.

– Этого не может быть… – твердит Джон, поднося карточки к самым глазам. – Невероятно… Они… они настоящие!..

– Было не слишком просто уговорить их застыть на минутку, – небрежно сообщает Майкрофт. – Они постоянно двигаются, и очень быстро. Здесь, – он заглядывает через плечо Джона, – здесь они с Шерлоком. Я уговорил их сесть к Шерлоку на плечи, вот и получилось четко.

– Я им нравлюсь больше, – нахально уточняет Шерлок, подлезая к Джону под локоть. Майкрофт закатывает глаза.

– Как и всем вокруг, – успокаивает он брата.

Джон едва ли их слушает. Он держит в руках самое явное, самое потрясающее доказательство. На темных снимках крохотные фигуры фей, окружившие мальчика, видны ясно. Джон не может уложить это в голове: долгие годы гоняться за призрачным следом – и вдруг получить такой подарок.

– Я должен увидеть их, – говорит Джон в наступившей тишине. – Я хочу увидеть их своими глазами.

 

***

 

Почва пружинит под ногами. Птицы перекликаются короткими, резкими трелями. Пахнет речной водой, нагретым на солнце мхом и чем-то сладким. У старого клена возвышается огромный муравейник.

– Это мои подданные, – важно произносит Шерлок, поставив ногу на муравейник, но быстро отскакивает в сторону. Майкрофт разворачивает платок, извлекает сэндвичи. Джон с благодарностью принимает угощение.

– Вы стреляли в людей? – спрашивает Майкрофт, тщательно смахивая крошки с подбородка. У него странный взгляд, как у фарфоровой куклы. Им вставляют такие же глаза: стеклянные, прозрачные, неживые.

– Вы убивали? – Шерлок расковырял свой бутерброд и крошит им на муравейник.

Джон улыбается, растянувшись на траве. Он глядит в небо, по которому быстро скользят облака. Сильный ветер гонит их на запад.

– У вас есть невеста в Лондоне? – спрашивает Майкрофт, вытянув длинные ноги. Он вынимает из кармана пиджака портсигар.

– Где ты это взял? – хмурится Джон. Майкрофт деланно смеется.

– Ой, перестаньте. Мне уже шестнадцать лет, я таскаю у мамули папиросы с четырнадцати. Она смирилась… потому и флейту вручила, что знает, – Майкрофт глядит на Джона, скривив тонкие губы, – я вечно тяну в рот всякую дрянь.

Шерлок нависает над Джоном, закрыв ему солнце. Буйные кудри топорщатся во все стороны.

– А шрам покажете? – просит Шерлок азартно. – Как думаете, папа разрешит вам взять нас в Лондон на экскурсию?

– Шерлок, не будь навязчивым, – утомленно советует Майкрофт.

– Майкрофт, не будь надутым индюком, – огрызается Шерлок.

– Вы невероятно милые дети, – Джон качает головой, с ухмылкой глядя на одного брата, затем на другого. Он чувствует веселье, разлитое в воздухе, искрящееся, как речная вода. Почти уверен, что сегодня ничего не увидит, у него чутье, интуиция на подобные вещи: этот день слишком обычный, чтобы стать переворотным в его жизни. Пока Шерлок истязает муравьев, протыкая их жилище длинной палкой, а Майкрофт картинно выпускает дым, едва подержав во рту, Джон достает записную книжку.

– Могу я взглянуть? – просит Майкрофт без особой уверенности, но получает позволение. Он с любопытством листает тонкие страницы, испещренные записями или украшенные кропотливыми набросками. – Вот это… интересно, – замечает он, указав на один из рисунков. Там изображено анатомически правдоподобное строение русалки. Джон обозначил кости, которые у нее должны быть, выделил отличия от обычного организма, зарисовал скелет и органы. Длинный хвост не уместился на одной странице и продолжен на следующей.

Прослеживая длинным пальцем контуры, Майкрофт замечает отстраненно:

– Это красиво.

– Это наука, – пожимает плечами Джон.

– Это красиво, – повторяет с нажимом Майкрофт, опустив глаза. Шерлок возникает перед ними, разбивая паузу восклицанием:

– Джон!

– Манеры, Шерлок, – шипит Майкрофт.

– Джон, вы ведь доктор! Вы можете раздобыть мне череп!

Когда солнце клонится к кронам деревьев, Майкрофт достает красивые карманные часы на цепочке.

– Уже слишком поздно. Они не покажутся, – сообщает он с досадой. – Здесь было слишком шумно сегодня.

– В следующий раз я позову их получше, – обещает Шерлок, сосредоточенно насупив брови. Он преданно держится за тяжелую ладонь Джона. – Они обычно приходят, когда я зову. Я скажу им, что вы хотите познакомиться.

Но феи не появляются – ни на следующий день, ни после.

– Должно быть, они боятся вас, – объясняет Майкрофт рассудительно, словно ребенку. – Все дело в возрасте. Спустя пару лет я тоже не смогу их увидеть, они мне просто не покажутся.

Джон безутешен.

– Неужели мало фотографий? И наших рассказов? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Вы нам не верите?

Джон принадлежит к тому опасному типу фанатиков, которым нужны явления, огненные буквы в воздухе, статья на первой полосе. Ну, разумеется, он верит, он хочет верить, но еще сильнее он хочет, чтобы поверили все другие.

Он просит мальчиков подарить ему одну из фотографий и отсылает ее своему знакомому в Лондон, на экспертизу.

 

***

 

Джон предлагает следующий план: он спрячется в засаде неподалеку от опушки и будет наблюдать. Бинокль ему одолжит Шерлок. Полученный в подарок от отца, тот предназначался для наблюдений за птицами, но был заброшен и позабыт, как все другие игрушки.

– Если им мешает мое присутствие, что ж, отправляйтесь туда вдвоем, – велит Джон братьям. – Я буду смотреть издалека.

– Я вовсе не уверен, что они придут, – предупреждает Майкрофт. – Это может занять много времени.

– Может быть опасно, – зловеще добавляет Шерлок. – Если они узнают, что вы подглядываете, и рассердятся.

– Они не узнают, – заверяет Джон. – Мне приходилось бывать в засадах.

Это и вправду напоминает ему давние времена. Палящее солнце и крохотные жуки, ползущие по складкам брюк. Спина моментально затекает, каждый порыв ветра приносит временное облегчение, но тут же летний зной возвращается с новой силой. Джон лежит, скрытый пышным кустарником, потеет и прижимает бинокль к глазам. Он наблюдает за тонкими фигурками мальчиков, бродящих по поляне. Они сами – нездешние, неотличимо другие, подкидыши. Джон видит, как Шерлок склоняется к кусту с ярко-розовыми цветами, его волосы, подсвеченные солнцем, похожи на черное пламя. Рядом Майкрофт, засунув руки в карманы брюк, покачивается с пятки на носок. Они негромко разговаривают о чем-то, и Джон жалеет, что не может их слышать.

Кто он для них? Взрослый, который до сих пор верит в сказки? Тайный союзник, забавный экземпляр? Джон терпелив. Он может долго лежать без движения, обходиться без воды, игнорировать боль. Он чувствует себя беззащитным, лишь когда дело касается его сердца.

Он почти уверен, что феи появятся.

Шерлок склоняется к траве так низко, будто увидел жука. Майкрофт кидает короткий взгляд в ту сторону, где притаился Джон. В многократном увеличении можно разглядеть его лицо с оттопыренными ушами, бледное, присыпанное веснушками. Майкрофт указывает взглядом вниз, на траву, но Джон никого не видит. Шерлок что-то говорит, затем протягивает кому-то невидимому в густой траве розовый цветок. Он смеется, и ветер доносит звук его смеха, похожий на дребезжание колокольчика.

Становится так тихо. Птицы стихают, и вода в ручье прекращает шуметь. Солнце скрывается за тучей, на поляну наползает тень. Шерлок протягивает руку, раскрыв ладонь, будто приглашает кого-то «взойти на борт». Джон вдавливает бинокль в лицо, прижимает к глазам так сильно, что это причиняет боль, он едва может дышать, едва может думать. В его голове яростный и белый вихрь сметает остатки здравого рассудка. Шерлок победно улыбается, он выглядит гордым и плавно поднимает ладонь, демонстрируя…

Яркая вспышка заставляет Джона зажмуриться. Солнечный блик, пойманный в окуляры, нестерпимое мерцание, что-то такое. Джон может угадать за этим крохотный силуэт. Ему кажется, он видит существо на ладони Шерлока, или он просто ослеплен… слабо вскрикнув, Джон подается вперед, он стремится стать свидетелем чуда, но момент потерян. В воздухе слышится стрекот, будто стая насекомых взмывает в небо. Будто сотня невидимых дротиков рассекает воздух.

– Что вы наделали! – гневно кричит Шерлок. – Вы спугнули их! Теперь они никогда не вернутся!

Джон смеется, словно опьянев. Он не безумец. Нет, он не безумец.

 

***

 

«Прошу тебя немедленно вернуться в город. Дело срочное, подробности при личной встрече. Речь о нашей репутации. Г.»

Джон держит телеграмму свернутой в кармане жилета. Гарриет снова впуталась в неприятности, и в этом нет ничего нового, но Джон не может уехать сейчас. Он рассчитывает, что непутевая сестрица сама справится, к тому же их репутация давно испорчена. В медицинских кругах над Джоном все потешаются, бывшие соратники либо мертвы, либо приспособились к мирной жизни, тогда как Джон всего лишь ищет себе приключения. Гарриет не ищет, но без труда их находит. После ее дьявольских выходок ни один порядочный джентльмен не захочет жениться на ней.

Кроме всего прочего, Джон получает письмо от издателя. Тот настоятельно просит прислать «что-нибудь этакое». Джон искал заработок, проигравшись в пух и прах, и обнаружил в себе талант беллетриста. Разумеется, свои увеселительные рассказики он публикует под псевдонимом. На этот раз Джон не станет превращать изумительную историю в сказку для праздной публики. О нет, вовсе нет. Он предоставит доказательства, чтобы потрясти весь научный мир. Он гордо и уверенно расскажет всем о том, что маленький народец существует.

Джон без конца разглядывает фотографии. На темном фоне феи кажутся сияющими, жемчужно-белыми. Используя лупу, Джон изучает каждый дюйм и обнаруживает, что руки у крохотных созданий перепончатые, а лица – детские и злые. Джон хочет получить больше фотографий, но когда он приходит к дому Холмсов, Маргарет сообщает:

– Мальчикам нужно заниматься. Они не могут проводить все время, играя у ручья.

В ее голосе слышна тревога. Джон испытывает сиюминутное сострадание: эта женщина боится, что из ее детей сделают сенсацию, боится, что им никогда не удастся вернуться в нормальный мир: феи унесут их, как унесли Джона.

Нет ничего скучнее нормальности.

– Я вернусь завтра, – сообщает Джон, вежливо приподняв шляпу.

Он, безусловно, будет использовать псевдонимы, чтобы защитить мальчиков. Изменит название деревни. Но историю он должен рассказать подробно и без малейших умолчаний. Целый день он колотит по своей печатной машинке, и стрекот клавиш напоминает ему шум, с которым вспорхнули маленькие феи. Его отвлекают голоса за стенкой, плохой запах из мусорной корзины, зов голодного желудка, но Джон запретил кому-либо беспокоить его, закрылся в своей комнате, чтобы работать. Он пишет письмо, в котором без малейших сомнений заявляет: «Я, Джонатан Хэмиш Уотсон, отставной капитан Нотумберландского полка, квалифицированный хирург и терапевт, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, заявляю…».

Он слышит, как колотит в дверь хозяйка. Должно быть, речь об оплате. Джон задолжал ей за пару дней, но это не беда. Он скоро получит гонорар за свой последний рассказ – детективную историю, которую напечатал один журнал. К тому же, что вообще значат деньги, когда весь мир на пороге такого великого открытия? От напряжения у Джона сводит пальцы.

Он не может сомкнуть глаз ночами. Его подмывает подняться и отправиться в путь, дойти до деревни, до ручья, взглянуть на поляну в лунном свете. Ему представляется, что феи будут кружить хоровод, зависнув в воздухе, их белые и острые лица будут запрокинуты к звездам… Джон видит это в полусне, полудреме, ему кажется, что одна из фей маячит за окном, рассыпая светлые искры, прижимает перепончатую ладошку к стеклу, и Джон вскакивает посреди ночи, падает на ковер у своей постели, схватившись за ногу. Она как раскаленное полено, болит, пылает, Джон стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Возможно, у него жар.

Он не понимает, отчего постояльцы и персонал гостиницы глядят на него с такой опаской, так холодны. Он проявляет дружелюбие, предельно вежлив, но его провожают косыми взглядами. Возможно, у него что-то с лицом. Он давно не брился и слегка запустил себя, но, право же, это не преступление.

Миссис Холмс отказывает ему раз за разом, закрывая дверь перед носом, но Джон продолжает возвращаться к особняку, словно настойчивый жених. Он бредет по саду, подволакивая ногу, и видит мальчишек: стоя у окна своей комнаты, они наблюдают за ним. Два неулыбчивых лица, два бледных призрака. Джон поднимает руку, приветствуя, и они исчезают.

 

***

 

Джон просыпается от стука в дверь. Он с трудом поднимается с постели. Уже обеденное время, а он всю ночь не сомкнул глаз. Прошлым вечером получил письмо от старого приятеля, которому отправил снимок на экспертизу.

«Дружище, Джон. Не представляю, как именно ты подделал фотографию, но то, что на ней изображено, реальным быть не может. Я трачу время на это лишь из беспокойства за тебя, по старой памяти. Ради собственного блага, Джон, прошу тебя, прекрати выставлять себя на посмешище. Не вздумай отсылать это в журналы или каким-нибудь экспертам; не все будут так снисходительны к твоим причудам, как твой преданный друг,

Майк Стемфорд.»

Стемпфорд предположил, что Джон использовал какую-то хитрую технику. «Это не двойная экспозиция, не бумажные фигурки, подвешенные на ниточки, но… они определенно двухмерные. Контуры очень четкие, будто они неподвижны, а ведь крылья должны быть смазанными, если эти создания удерживаются в воздухе на манер колибри или насекомых. Я бы предположил, что ты использовал шляпные булавки, чтобы прикрепить изображения к ветке, как на первом снимке, и к ладони, как на втором, но что насчет той фотографии, где «фея» зависла в воздухе? Я думаю, там в ход пошла техника аппликации».

Упрямец. Ему легче ломать голову над тем, как именно Джон обманывает, нежели поверить в то, что у него перед глазами.

Стук повторяется, и Джон накидывает халат, ковыляя к двери. Если это снова хозяйка гостиницы, ему придется как-то изворачиваться. Но когда он отпирает дверь, там никого нет. Джон выглядывает в коридор, озирается – никого.

Он заворачивается в свой поношенный плащ и надвигает шляпу на брови, чтобы добраться до деревни. Дождь начался всерьез, а у Джона нет зонтика. Он перешагивает те лужи, которые может, ботинки вязнут в грязи. Видимость нулевая: все вокруг скрыто сырым туманом, мутная завеса дождя скрывает деревья, дома.

Потоки воды смывают все, и Джон гадает, как скоро реки выйдут из берегов.

Это случится рано или поздно.

Особняк Холмсов, огороженный со всех сторон, выплывает из тумана подобно призрачному кораблю. Джон надеется, что хозяева сжалятся над ним и впустят внутрь: ни у одного добропорядочного человека не хватит духу оставить его за порогом, когда там такой дождь. В некотором смысле это тактический ход, хитрый прием. И все равно Джон чувствует себя жалким. Вода заливается за шиворот, слабо, но неотвязно болит голова: мигрени мучают его который день.

Джон стучит дверным молотком. И его действительно приглашают зайти. Миссис Холмс пристально смотрит, как он выжимает шляпу в прихожей. На ней воздушное домашнее платье хитрого кроя, невероятно ей к лицу. Джон бормочет какие-то галантности, которые она пропускает мимо ушей.

– Я разожгу камин, чтобы вы могли немного согреться, – говорит она равнодушно. – И заварю чай. Артур в отъезде, а я не знаю, где он держит ключ от винного шкафа, так что не смогу угостить вас ничем крепким.

– Это ничего, – выдыхает Джон, глядя на лестницу за ее плечом. – Могу я сегодня увидеть мальчиков?

Миссис Холмс молчит пару секунд. Затем склоняет голову к плечу.

– Майкрофт в своей лаборатории.

Лаборатория? Миссис Холмс провожает Джона до двери, но остается в коридоре, лишь рассеянно махнув рукой.

– Туда. Он, должно быть, развлекается с камерой.

Так и есть. Окна, закрытые плотными пледами, не пропускают ни лучика света, но сквозь них по-прежнему слышно шелест дождя. Это темная комната, в которой Майкрофт может проявлять свои снимки. Сейчас он, очевидно, занят чем-то другим. Сидит за столом, в круге желтого света от настольной лампы.

– А, доктор Уотсон, – говорит он без особого удивления, наблюдает, как Джон хромает к столу.

– Ты сделал новые фотографии? – спрашивает Джон с волнением. Он хочет увидеть еще. Хочет увидеть больше. – Они возвращались? Вы ходили к ручью?

– Я развлекался кое-чем другим, – уклончиво произносит Майкрофт. – Вы закончили свое исследование? Вы ведь пишете какую-то статью или вроде того?

– Я думаю, моя работа здесь только началась, – возражает Джон, сбитый с толку. Майкрофт отводит глаза, разглядывает фотографию, лежащую на столе перед ним.

– Я должен перед вами извиниться, – вздыхает Майкрофт. – Мамуля считает, мне следует это сделать.

– Что?

– Она всегда считала, что игры у нас с Шерлоком слишком жестокие.

– Что?.. – повторяет Джон бессильно. Голова просто раскалывается, он шагает к свету сквозь мрачную комнату, стараясь не задеть ничего по пути. – О чем ты говоришь?

– Но что тут можно поделать, если мы умираем от скуки?.. – Майкрофт аккуратно кладет руки на гладкую столешницу, собирает снимок в рамку из своих ладоней. – Взгляните, доктор. Вам это будет интересно.

И когда Джон склоняется над его плечом, над его рыжей макушкой, он видит снимок. На нем Джон, Майкрофт и Шерлок вместе на поляне у ручья, смотрят в камеру, щурятся на солнце. Фотография, которой не существует, которая никогда не была сделана.

– Что это? – снова спрашивает Джон, не в силах противостоять потребности вновь и вновь задавать вопросы, повторять их, словно под действием нелепого заклинания.

– Я взял снимок, где мы с Шерлоком вдвоем на поляне. Это отец сделал, когда только обзавелся камерой, – поясняет Майкрофт неторопливо. – Вас сюда поместить было непросто, но тем ведь интересней. Я нашел солдата в газете. Думаю, вы оцените, как точно я определил ваш полк. Солдат на фотографии в газете был светловолосым, но его лицо не слишком похоже. Я затушевал светлым, видите, здесь как будто солнечный блик? У меня нет художественного таланта, но если оставить хотя бы подсказку, обмануть глаза легко. Вы увидели мужчину вашего роста и телосложения, в форме вашего полка, и мозг заставил вас поверить, что это вы. Хотя это самая обычная фальсификация. Фей сделать было проще – я вырезал их из книги со сказками, Шерлок мне ее пожертвовал.

– Нет, – Джон улыбается. – Что? Нет, конечно нет, Майкрофт. Зачем ты обманываешь?

– Ну, это сложный вопрос, – Майкрофт поднимает на него глаза, запрокидывает лицо, наморщив высокий лоб. Джон склоняется над ним, едва подавляя желание вцепиться в плечи и встряхнуть мальчишку хорошенько. Он в дюйме от непоправимой грубости, но держит себя в руках, даже когда Майкрофт добавляет лениво: – Может, потому что это весело? Простите нас, Джон, – искренне говорит он. – Мы не думали, что вы так увлечетесь этой историей.

Джон качает головой. Шум дождя оглушителен, лицо Майкрофта, искаженное ламповым светом, кажется комично уродливым, нечеловеческим. Отшатнувшись, Джон выходит прочь. Он буквально скатывается по лестнице, подволакивая ногу. Миссис Холмс встречает его в прихожей, подает шляпу и зонт, от которого Джон отмахивается.

– Они совсем задурили вам голову, – миссис Холмс вкладывает Джону зонт в руку, и приходится тяжело опереться на него, как на трость. – Талантливые фантазеры, но ведь и вас это немного развлекло, все это приключение? Хотя жаль, что вы потратили столько времени на их шалости. Такая досада…

– Мне нужно идти, – шепчет Джон, слепо шагая к двери. Волочит зонт по паркету. В распахнутую дверь врываются струи дождя, касаются его лица, холодят горячечно пылающую кожу, будто пытаясь привести в чувство. – Мне нужно… – повторяет Джон бездумно, шатко уходя в туман. Миссис Холмс провожает его взглядом, а потом, замерзнув на сквозняке, закрывает дверь.

 

***

 

– Это тебе не принадлежит, – в ярости цедит Майкрофт, стоя в дверях комнаты. Шерлок свернулся в кресле, тоскливо поджав колени к животу. Новый щенок заливается тявканьем, действует на нервы – еще один источник шума, словно их мало в этом доме. Майкрофт шагает в спальню к брату, кулаки сжаты в карманах брюк. – Верни на место.

– Отстань, жирдяй, – бормочет Шерлок.

– Положи туда, откуда взял. Это мой снимок.

Шерлок, Майкрофт и доктор Джон Уотсон, втроем, в несуществующей версии этой реальности: щурятся на солнце, серьезно глядя в камеру.

– Тебе он все равно не нужен, – резко говорит Шерлок. Сейчас его голос звучит слишком высоко, но когда-нибудь он научится угрожающим ноткам. – Ты ведь сам сделал так, чтобы Джон уехал.

– Иначе бы вышла беда, – тихо объясняет Майкрофт. – И разве ты не понял, что сказали феи? Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы они улетели навсегда? Он рассказал бы о них всему свету.

– Он не такой тупица. Мы бы объяснили. Я бы ему объяснил. А ты все испортил! – Шерлок поднимает голову, чтобы зло взглянуть на брата. Его глаза влажно блестят, и пес скачет вокруг, издавая пронзительные жалобные звуки. – Он теперь никогда не вернется.

Майкрофт отворачивается, плотно сжав губы.

Затем подтверждает, добавив самым мерзким, самым издевательским своим тоном:

– Такая досада, не правда ли?

Дождь заливает газоны, размывает дороги, смывает все со своего пути.

 

_По краске дня по белому стеклу_  
Летит стрелой чернильный росчерк.  
По тротуарам сонным поутру  
За следом след, впечатывая почерк…  
А в нем пробелы,   
завитки и сонное вчера,  
И мотыльки летят легки   
на горечь ночника.  
Но стрелки вновь летят во тьме  
И давят пустоту,  
И не взирая на рассвет  
Сгорят мечты к утру...

Юлия Радина


End file.
